Il ne devait pas mourir
by bella8783
Summary: OS - Rosalie et Emmett, la rencontre... Rose et Emmett sont rarement cibles de FF, alors soyez tentés, lisez et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions sur ce petit OS...


**Voilà mon petit OS "pause", un peu moins de lecture (même beaucoup moins...), ma petite pause pour me pencher sur LE chapitre de "Evolutions et Prophétie"…**

**Rien à voir avec ma fic, il s'agit d'un OS sur Rosalie et plus particulièrement sur sa rencontre avec notre cher Emmett… (C'est passé subitement dans ma tite tête et il fallait que ça sorte, je devais le faire partager...)**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez… Ca me fera un plaisir fou... Ben ouais, je suis accro aux reviews... Mais c'est une addiction sans conséquences sur mon pauvre petit Etre! Mdr (Quoi que peut être des conséquences mentales... Mais j'étais déjà folle avant! hihihi)**

**(Pas de relectrice...)**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer…**

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**OS Rosalie/Emmett**

Je me présente : Rosalie Hale. Je suis née en 1915 de parents de classe dite moyenne pour l'époque. Père employé de banque et mère femme au foyer. J'étais heureuse, accrochant les regards par ma beauté que je savais exceptionnelle, grande, blonde, les cheveux descendant en vagues dans le dos, une silhouette magnifique. J'étais fière d'être cette jeune fille superficielle et prête à me lancer et construire ma vie en commençant par mon foyer.

Mais ma fièreté me coûta la vie. En effet, ma beauté me fut fatale quand au alentour de mon 18éme anniversaire, la personne que je croyais l'homme de ma vie (l'homme que je devais épouser une semaine plus tard) et ses amis, me laissèrent pour morte en plaine rue. Ce soir là, je rentrais chez moi après une visite à mon amie, il faisait sombre et froid. Ils étaient ivres, je ne voulais pas ça, j'avais peur et ils s'en sont réjouis... J'avais mal, je voulais mourire pour que cette souffrance cesse, quitter ce monde qui avait laissé à ces homme la liberté de me faire ça, j'avais froid, très froid. C'est là que Carlisle Cullen me retrouva agonisante, il tenta de me sauver, mais ma volonté de mourire était bien plus forte, il prit alors sur lui de me donner une nouvelle vie.

Je me suis donc retrouvée figée dans mais 18 ans, coincée dans une vie que je n'avais pas demandé. Je suis une vampire et en le devenant, j'ai perdu mon rêve le plus cher : avoir des enfants. Ce rêve, je le voulais réalité depuis que mon amie Vera (ma meilleure amie), s'était mariée et avait donné naissance à son petit Henry.

J'avais décidé de parvenir au même bonheur coûte que coûte, je le voulais et j'étais sur le point d'y arriver... Avant tout cela, avant ma mort...

En me transformant, mon "sauveur" souhaitait donner une compagne à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils : Edward. C'était sans compter sur la volonté de se dernier, qui était loin de voir en moi la femme à la beauté parfaite que j'étais et encore moins de voir la femme de sa vie.

Humaine, rien ni personne ne m'avait jamais résisté, vampire et plus belle que jamais : lui si. Personne ne semblait l'attirer, Edward se suffisait à lui-même. Pour une personne comme moi, c'est-à-dire n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être repoussée, cela était plus qu'exaspérant. Son manque flagrant d'intérêt était la pire des insultes que l'on pouvait me faire. Il me blessait dans tout mon Etre.

Pour résumer, j'étais seule, sans avenir, mes rêves m'avaient été arrachés brutalement, j'avais été "créée" pour ma beauté et pour un homme qui ne voulait même pas de moi et qui ne ressentait que de la haine pour moi.

**************

Ce jour là, Edward avait encore mis tout son cœur à m'ignorer (sa colère passée, il avait commencé à m'ignorer et je dois dire qu'il excellait dans cet exercice) et encore une fois, poussée par je ne sais quoi, je m'étais entêtée à vouloir attirer son attention, à grand renfort de bustier décolleté des plus aguicheur… Mais comme à chaque tentative, j'avais fini par partir, excédée qu'il soit insensible à ma beauté, à mon charme et même à toutes provocations...

J'étais loin, très loin de chez nous. J'errais depuis des heures, sans but, ne voulant pas revenir dans cette maison où il était, lui le seul homme qui ne m'ai jamais offensé. Ma fièrté, voilà ce qui avait été mis à mal.

Je n'allais jamais aussi loin d'habitude, mais là, j'étais comme attiré par quelque chose, comme si mon instinct me commandait d'aller à un endroit précis et je ne voulais pas le contrarier. Alors, je courais, le plus vite possible, droit devant moi. L'air fouettant mon visage me procurant un sentiment de liberté. Là était l'un des avantages de ma condition, la vitesse était grisante.

Tout à coup, un hurlement transperça la quiétude de la forêt. Un cri déchirant, à n'en pas douter celui d'un homme, là, à quelques kilomètres de moi. Toujours animée par mon instinct, je suivis tout d'abord le son de cette plainte qui détruisait mon coeur silencieux, puis, l'odeur du sang me submergea, le sang humain… C'était ma part la plus vampirique qui me dirigeait à présent, je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, j'avais accepté ma condition de vampire ne buvant pas de sang humain. Mais là, l'odeur était vraiment trop forte, trop attirante. Un très grand cru, comme l'aurait dit mon père humain pour un très bon vin...

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour trouver et arriver dans le trou de lumière où un homme lutait contre un ours. Il faut dire que l'odora très développé était le deuxième point positif que l'on pouvait attribuer aux vampires. Soudain, je me figeai sur place.

Cet homme… 18 ans tout au plus… Ses boucles noires… Ses fossettes de douleur… Son innocence gravée sur un visage d'homme… C'était le petit garçon, celui de ma meilleure amie Vera… C'était Henry, il ne devait pas mourir, il en était hors de question. Sa souffrance était dure à supporter, trop dure.

L'ours était là, devant lui, déchirant sa peau, la lacérant. L'homme était proche de sa fin, il fallait que j'agisse, que je le sauve afin qu'il reste un espoir de lui offrir une nouvelle "vie". Sans plus de tergiversations, je me précipitai vers l'animal surexcité par l'odeur de sa proie et lui fis face. Je n'avais pas le temps de le tuer, l'effrayer était largement suffisant. Il prit la fuite après quelques grognements prononcés et quelques coups de patte que j'avais habillement esquivés. Mais je savais qu'il fallait faire vite, un prédateur ne pouvait pas laisser échapper une proie à moitié morte, c'était contre nature.

Je m'approchai de l'homme tout doucement, avec précaution, mettant en avant ma main, afin de ne pas l'effrayer. Malgré ses blessures, il était encore conscient, un homme normal aurait déjà succombé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, lui si dans sa douleur… Il si innocent, son visage ne montrant qu'un enfant apeuré. Je pensais alors que l'homme auquel j'avais été promise, ne s'en serait jamais sorti si il avait été à sa place, je l'imaginé là, face à cet ours, et cela me fit sourire. Il me regardait fixement, je devais le rassurer, il en avait besoin, je venais tout de même de chasser un ours cinq fois plus gros que moi devant ses yeux d'humain apeuré…

- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

- Qui…

Il grimaça de douleur et j'avais mal de le voir ainsi. Gardant une distance raisonnable, je posai ma main sur son genou. Il ne me repoussa pas, ce fut un soulagement pour moi. Il n'avait pas peur du monstre que j'étais.

- Ne parlez pas, gardez vos forces. Je peux vous aider.

- Em… Emmett. Dit-il dans un souffle.

Emmett… Emmett et Rosalie… Mais je m'avançais trop, il fallait d'abord que je le sauve. Et s'il était comme Edward ? Non, je devais le faire.

- Emmett, moi c'est Rosalie Hale, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, je connais quelqu'un qui peut vous sauver.

- Comment ?

- Laissez-vous faire.

Toute peur s'effaça alors de son visage et je sus qu'il avait décidé de me faire confiance. Il me regarda intensément avant de fermer peu à peu les yeux, une angoisse serait montée en moi si je n'avais pas senti son cœur battre dans sa poitrine au moment ou je le relevais afin de le porter jusqu'à Carlisle.

Je courrais au plus vite que le poids d'Emmett me le permettait, mais ma volonté était plus forte que tout, je le voulais vivant, c'était lui… Lui que je voulais à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Tout en me focalisant sur les battements de son cœur, je me demandai si cela ne serait pas plus simple d'opérer la transformation moi-même… Mais non, c'était au dessus de mes forces, je ne pouvais pas risquer de le perdre. Le sang humain et le sien en particulier était semblable à une sucrerie et moi j'étais l'enfant, qui une fois qu'il y aurait gouté, ne pourrait y résister et en voudrait encore plus... Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je priai dieu de me donner la force et le temps de le conduire à mon créateur, le seul vampire qui pour moi serait capable de m'accorder le semblent de vie normal auquel j'aspirais depuis toujours. Carlisle était le seul en qui j'avais confiance, le seul qui ferait ça pour moi, le seul à me comprendre.

Les secondes, puis les minutes et les heures passèrent (j'étais donc vraiment très loin de la maison), je sentais son sang couler sur ma peau, mais aucune douleur n'irradiait ma gorge, ma soif était vaincue par mon envie, que dis-je, mon besoin de le garder en vie suffisamment longtemps pour le "sauver".

« Plus vite Rose, il est ta chance, il faut le sauver, tu ne supporteras pas une éternité de regrets »

**************

J'arrivai enfin à la maison et je fus surprise d'y voir Edward sur le seuil. Il arborait un visage indescriptible jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

- Rosalie ! Mais qu'à tu fais ?!

Sa voix était emprunte de colère et de reproche. Et si ses yeux avaient eu le pouvoir de me tuer, je me serais écroulée dans la seconde.

- Edward, laisse-moi passer. Aboyai-je.

- Et tu compte faire quoi ? Me passer sur le corps peut être?

- S'il le faut, oui !

- Il est hors de question que tu LE fasses rentrer dans notre maison !

Mais il me faisait quoi là ? Il voyait bien que le temps était compté ! Je le toisai du regard.

- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je vais faire ! Alors facilite moi la tache et laisse moi passer Edward !

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas en droit de me l'interdire !

- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il était de plus en plus froid et me toiser de plus en plus durement. Mais je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre plus de temps, le cœur d'Emmett s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde, je le sentais, sa vie le quittait peu à peu.

- Edward, il faut que Carlisle le sauve, s'il te plait.

J'étais prête à tout et bien que cela m'en coutait, j'allais jusqu'à le supplier.

- Edward, je t'en supplie…

Je mis toute ma souffrance dans ces quelques mots, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Enfin, les bruits de pas de Carlisle me redonnèrent espoir, il avait entendu notre dispute, c'était certain.

- Qu'y a-t-il Ed… Rose, mon dieu, mais qui est-ce ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Carlisle, demandes à Edward de me laisser passer ! S'il te plait.

- Edward, laisse Rosalie rentrer.

J'aurais pu lancer un regard triomphant à Edward, mais ce dernier me lança de nouveau un regard meurtrier et se volatilisa dans les escaliers alors que je passer le seuil suivant Carlisle jusqu'au salon, où je déposai Emmett.

- Il s'appelle Emmett. Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, un ours était sur le point de le tuer et de le dévorer… Je ne pouvais pas le laisser, il faut le sauver Carlisle…

- Rose, je ne sais pas…

- Carlisle, je t'en pris… C'est lui, il est pour moi ce qu'est Esmé pour toi… Je le sais, je le sens ! Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu lutter face à cet ours !

Mon regard était suppliant et le sien tergiversant. Puis, je ne sais pas ce qui le décida, mais il s'approcha d'Emmett et dégagea les vêtements imbibés de sang de ses blessures. Il n'était pas beau à voir, son corps entier avait été lacéré par les griffes de l'ours. Il n'y avait que sont si beau visage qui avait été épargné.

- Carlisle ?

Il épongeait le sang du mieux possible, et avait posé sa main sur le cœur de l'homme de ma vie.

- Tu penses qu'il sera suffisamment fort ?

- Il y a toujours des risques et ses blessures sont particulièrement sérieuses et inquiétantes, mais oui, je le pense. Il semble très fort…

- Fais le… Transformes le… Je t'en supplie.

- Rose, je ne sais pas…

Il me regarda fixement, sondant mes yeux pour y voir la réponse qu'il attendait.

- Tu es certaine de le vouloir ?

- Oui. Je le veux, plus que tout, je ne veux pas le perdre, je ne peux pas le perdre. Carlisle, il n'y a que toi qui peux le faire, que toi en qui j'ai confiance !

Je savais qu'il accepterait, mais le supplier me rassurait d'une certaine manière. Il finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se pencha sur la jugulaire d'Emmett. Un grognement de rage se fit entendre et je vis Edward partir en courant. La transformation d'Emmett n'était pas de son goût, mais ça lui passerait, comme ça lui était passé lorsqu'il avait fallu qu'il m'accepte moi…

Au moment où les lèvres de Carlisle quittèrent son coup, le corps d'Emmett se cambra sous l'effet du venin. La transformation ou la mort s'opérait sous nos yeux impuissants, pour moi c'était « quitte ou double ».

Emmett avait les yeux fermés et toute la souffrance était concentrée sur son visage et dans les spasmes qui le secouaient. Je connaissais cette souffrance, Carlisle lui donna un peu de morphine, drogue bien humaine, mais pouvait-elle agir face au venin ? Je n'en étais pas convaincue et mon bel ange se tordait de douleur de plus belle.

Lui tenant la main et lui parlant, je restai des heures à ces côtés. Je voulais de l'apaiser par la parole et les caresses, lui racontant ma vie, la vie qui serait la sienne à présent, dans les deux sens du terme, la vie de vampire celle dans laquelle j'évoluais et ma vie que je lui offrais, il serait mon envie de continuer dans ce monde. Je lui parlai de Vera et du petit Henry à qui il m'avait fait repenser, du bonheur que provoque la vitesse, de l'air fouettant mon visage, des paysages merveilleux que l'on pouvait voir avec notre vue décuplée…

- Il faut que tu y arrives Emmett, j'ai besoin de toi. Fais le pour moi. Tu ne me connais pas, mais moi j'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis des années…

Les heures passèrent et sa souffrance m'était difficile à supporter. Carlisle et Esmé venaient de temps en temps, essayant de me faire sortir, me conseillant d'aller me changer les idées, m'assurant qu'il ne serait pas réveillé avant plusieurs heures. Mais il était hors de question que je le laisse seul, pas alors qu'il souffrait.

Au troisième jour, un spasme plus fort que les autres le secoua. C'était fini, son cœur venait de s'accélérer, puis soudain, plus rien, il s'était éteint à jamais. Je pris place sur le canapé, portant une main rassurante à sa joue. J'attendais, anxieuse. Il ouvrit peu à peu ses yeux d'un rouge bordeaux éclatant et enfonça son regard intense dans le mien. Et ce fut comme si le temps c'était arrêté, il était là, il était sauvé, s'il le désiré je serai à ces côtés pour l'éternité, et j'espérais profondément qu'il le veuille.

Il se redressa, se mettant en position assise et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes pour un baiser des plus intenses, incomparables à ceux que j'avais eu étant humaine. J'étais sous le choc, tétanisée par ce geste qui pourtant était des plus plaisants. Il abandonna mes lèvres et me sourit. Je repris mes esprits, mais maintenant, j'en voulais plus, il était impossible de se lacer de ces lèvres si parfaites.

- Rosalie, ma Rose. Tu m'as sauvé !

Je lui fis un sourire timide et ses lèvres retrouvèrent sans difficulté le chemin vers les miennes pour un baiser encore plus intense que le premier. Je m'accrochai à lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était le début de ma nouvelle vie, je n'étais plus seule, Emmett serait à mes côtés et cela pour l'éternité, il était ma vie, mon autre, ma moitié, la personne dont quelqu'un comme moi avait besoin. Je n'étais pas digne de ce cadeau, mais je me devais de ne pas laisser passer ma chance, aussi insolente soit-elle.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Voilà, petit OS terminé !**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vous a plu ? **

**J'avais envie de montrer la rencontre comme je la vois dans ma petite tête... En plus Emmett et Rose sont rarement les "cibles" des FF…**

**Bon, je vais me plonger dans mon petit DVD reçu ce matin (2eme fois de la journée! Alalala, on ne s'en lasse pas...), mais avant: le petit bouton vert est à votre disposition pour tout me dire sur cet OS… Merci d'avance !**

**Evolutions et Prophétie revient dimanche si tout va bien…**


End file.
